


9x06 Missing Scene

by kwsni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Season 9 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwsni/pseuds/kwsni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam worries about Cas too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9x06 Missing Scene

Sam appears in Dean's doorway as he's stuffing t-shirts and flannels into his duffle. Dean doesn't stop, or turn around, just glances at Sam in the reflection in the mirror.

"Hey, Dean, what's up?" Sam pauses, taking in the bag of weapons next to Dean's duffel. "Is there a case?"

Dean clenches his teeth, doesn't turn around. He can't talk to Sam about this, can't explain the dread curling in his gut. "Nope." He tries to sound nonchalant, but it just sounds closed off.

"Then what-- Cas?"

Dean still doesn't turn around, but Sam, empathetic and observant as he is, doesn't really need Dean to. He can tell by the tension in Dean's shoulders and the way Dean's hands momentarily pause in their packing.

Sam grabs his shoulder and makes Dean spin to face him. "Don't shut me out, man. Is he ok?"

Dean doesn't mean to shut Sam out, god knows he lies to Sammy enough already, but he doesn't really know what is wrong, either. He can just feel his gut telling him to get to Cas. Cas can't look at a case and know if it's some wacko or something spooky. He's gonna get hurt, and it'll be Dean's fault for kicking him out.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe. I don't know. I just feel like I oughta go check on him."

"Sure, ok. You want some company?"

Dean knows Sam can read his anxiety, he's always been able to read Dean just as well as one of his books. Sam offering to keep him company like it's nothing is Sam's way of sidestepping Dean's deflection. He'd actually like nothing more than to bring Sammy along on this one, things with Cas are always simpler with Sam around, it's when Dean and Cas are alone that things get complicated. Dean can't, though. Can't pull Sam away from his translating project with Kevin, can't risk him getting hurt and needing Ezekiel to bail him out again. Zeke's motives are still unclear, and Dean owes him enough already. Just leaving Sam alone in the bunker with the angel in him makes Dean queasy.

"Nah, I'm good. It's just a milk run."

"What's with the arsenal, then?"

Dean blows out a breath, sits down on the bed. "I dunno, man. My gut's telling me I might need it."

"Alright. Well, call if you get into trouble. He's my family, too."

Dean rubs his face with one hand. He's so goddamn tired of lying to Sam. He just can't tell Sammy how much he misses Cas. "I know he is, Sammy. I just-- I turned the guy out on his own, y'know? He needed us, and I bailed on him. I just want to make sure he's ok."

Sam shrugs, pretending to give in."Sure. Take a few days, you need a break. Kev and I can hold down the fort."

Dean tries to shake off his worry, claps Sam on the shoulder. "Thanks, man. I swear, it's probably nothing."

"Dean, when have your hunches ever been nothing?"

Sam's absolutely right, his hunches usually pay out, when it comes to hunts, anyway. He just can't risk Sam around Cas right now, not with Zeke holding Sam hostage. "There was that one time in Oklahoma." Dean says, throwing the zipper on his duffel closed.

"Just because it was a serial killer instead of a woman in white doesn't mean you weren't right that something wonky was going on. I should come with you."

Dean has got to get Sam off of this track before he runs Dean down and he agrees to let him come. "Look, man, your research here is important-- you and Kevin, you guys were born for this. I was born to gank shit. Let me go, get it out of my system, and I promise I'll come back and help you with boring book shit, ok?" 

"Ok, but--"

Dean stands up, throwing his duffel over his shoulder, and grabbing the bag of weapons. Maybe it'll be easier to convince Sam if he's on the move. Yeah, right.

"But what, Sammy?" He heads to the kitchen to see if there's anything he can take along, remembers too late that everything there is in a can, and has to backtrack, which gives Sam the opportunity to block his way. 

"What about Cas?"

"What about him?" Dean ducks under Sam's arm and out to the war room.

"What did he say? Did he sound ok?"

"He sounded busy, Sam. Like you should be. Honestly, man, it sounds like nothing. You and Kevin work the angel angle, and I'll be back in a couple of days."

"So he said nothing about where he is, or what he's been doing?"

"This is Cas, he's not exactly Chatty Kathy."

Sam seems to accept this, finally, and after a couple more token protests from Sam and a gripe from Kevin about research, Dean is out the door. Sam is right, goddamn it, and Dean just knows there's something crazy going down in Idaho. Just keep it together, Cas, Dean thinks as the impala rumbles to life. Just keep it together. I'm coming.


End file.
